Marcas de la Piel y del Corazon
by Eterno Atardecer
Summary: -Ahora si Uchiha mírame bien- se acerco lo suficiente como para ponerle en la cara su vientre – ya vistes estas estrías eh! eh! y que hay de estas arrugas o patas de gallo en los ojos o que tal las enormes ojeras eh! eh!- el joven solo le sonrió dulce y de esas estrías como ella decía la tomo y recostó a su lado -Para mi eres jodidamente hermosa-


-Sakura puedes decirme de una buena vez ¡Que rayos te pasa!- el joven de cabello azulado, se levanto alterado de la cama que juntos compartían

-Nada que te interese insensible Uchiha- la hermosa joven ojos verdes, se paro cerrando la bata que la cubría de la desnudez

-Oh pero si claro que me interesa saber porque mi mujer ¡No me deja tocarla!- se acerco a ella con el grito en la garganta

-Eso tenía que serlo todo verdad; ¡Sexo siempre es solo sexo contigo!- ella le señalaba recriminarte y enfadada

-No digas estupideces Sakura- tomo un largo suspiro, se acerco a ella -realmente me preocupa que te pasa- el la enrollo en sus brazos demostrándole su preocupación

-No es nada de verdad- la mujer de cabellos rosados, se acurruco en el cuerpo de el

-¿Hice algo mal?- pregunto él con dolor

-Tu jamás, mi amor- ella le dio un suave beso en los labios

-Entonces dime que es lo que te molesta- el se sentó en la cama agobiado –por que no me dejas tocarte acaso Sakura ¿ya no me deseas?

-¿Desearte? por favor Uchiha te has visto en un espejo, ni las mismas monjas se te resistirían- el alzo las comisuras de sus labios en una sonrisa coqueta –si no te vigilara tanto seguro ya te hubieran violado- ella también por primera vez sonrió

-Entonces porque la única mujer que quiero tocar es la única que no quiere?- ella hizo un puchero de lo más dulce –por favor Sakura no hagas esos pucheros solo me hacen desearte mas – ella des hizo el puchero para morderse el labio y evitarlo –Sakura así me dan ganas de hacerte gritar tanto que te escuchen en las próximas tres cuadras- ella desesperada inflo los cachetes después de mostrarle la lengua, el solo rio –Sakura así solo terminas por encantarme aun mas-

-Encantarte por favor Uchiha- ella se cuzo de brazos indignada

-Toda tu me encantas; por algo eres mi mujer- él le sonreía

-¿Qué te encanto? por favor Uchiha ¡Has visto mi cuerpo!- ella volvía al estado indignado/furiosa – ¡Acaso lo has visto bien!- el dedujo que entonces todo el meollo era por su cuerpo

-Por supuesto que lo hecho es el de mi mujer-

-¡Pues no lo has visto bien!- dejo caer la bata que le cubría al suelo dejando todo su cuerpo solo en ropa interior de encaje negra –mi problema es esto Uchiha- dijo ella tomando en pellizcos parte de su desnuda piel – ¡Ya no soy deseable, ni atractiva!-

-Por qué piensas eso- él se paro para tratar de tomarla pero ella de un manotazo aparto sus manos

-Vez esto Uchiha- ella tomo con sus manos sus caderas –son tremendamente anchas-

-Claro que no son anchas Sakura, son perfectas- él se había vuelto a acomodar en la cama

-Y qué me dices de esto- tomo piel de su vientre apretándola fuertemente –estoy llenas de marcas, flacidez y soy jodidamente horrorosa mientras mi hombre a cada segundo parece más un adonis y tú me dices ¡Que, qué rayos me pasa!- estaba siendo melodramática pero ella misma creía lo que decía; el solo alzo una ceja sorprendido de que su mujer pensara tales atrocidades

-Ahora si Uchiha mírame bien- se acerco lo suficiente como para ponerle en la cara su vientre – ya vistes estas estrías eh! eh! y que hay de estas arrugas o patas de gallo en los ojos o que tal las enormes ojeras eh! eh!- el joven solo le sonrió dulce y de esas estrías como ella decía la tomo y recostó a su lado

-Para mi eres jodidamente hermosa- le dijo a ella pasando su mano por su rostro

-No me mientas Uchiha ya no me deseas porque no soy hermosa- ella trato de esconder su cara entre su pecho pero él no lo permitió

-Señora Uchiha prefiero el Sasuke con todo y el "kun incluido"- le beso la frente – esas ojeras son porque mi hermosa mujer aun contra mis objeciones me cuido sin descanso alguno la semana ante pasada que estuve gravemente enfermo- paso su dedo pulgar por sus ojeras

-Es mí deber cuidar de ti- le dijo ella algo sonrojada

-Estas estrías- tomo con ambas manos por las pompis a su esposa y la coloco sobre de el –te las hice yo cuando lo hicimos por primera vez que te tome tan fuerte que antes de acabar te deje marcados mis dedos- ella estaba completamente roja –iguales a están pequeñas marquitas que están aquí- dijo el señalando unas pequeñas cicatrices en su pecho –esas que te encargas de renovar cada vez que hacemos el amor-

-Esas estrías de tu vientre son lo mas gádidamente hermoso que me pudiste haber dado- pasaba lentamente sus dedos por cada una de esas casi invisibles marcas que ella misma exageraba –estas vinieron con nuestro segundo hijo, al cual amo tanto como estas marcas de tu piel- ella aun se sonrojaba pero debía admitir que por sus hijos esas marcas eran nada en comparación de lo que daría por ellos y por el

-Estas- señalo unas líneas de expresión a un costado de su ojo derecho –fueron de la primera vez que nuestro hijo mayor durmió fuera de casa- ahora paseaba sus dedos por el otro orbe verde de la dama –estas pequeñas de aquí fueron de los primeros intentos de regaños para nuestros hijos; los cuales no funcionaron en absoluto- él le sonrió

-No tengo a culpa de que amen mas al señor Uchiha y me obedezcan menos- ella fingía enfado pero realmente amaba que sus hijos amaran tanto a su padre y que él los amara tanto como los ama

-Esta de aquí- puso su dedo índice en una marca que se había formado entre sus cejas –esa es con la que no estoy muy de acuerdo pero no por eso el amo menos; esta fue de cuando jurabas a mil dioses que ya no te amaba y que veía a otra mujer

-Debes entender era mi primer embarazo y mis hormonas eran realmente maldosas- ella se disculpo entre líneas con un puchero y una sonrisa

-Sakura amo cada marca de tu piel porque me dejan confirmar que se la historia de cada una de ellas, por que las viví contigo y a tu lado; amo cada marca de tu piel señora Uchiha

-Demonios Uchiha si que sabes cómo convencer a una mujer- ella le sonrió juguetona y se sentó sobre él a horcajadas

-Eso significa que puedo dejar el celibato- le mostro su sonrisa mas picara

-Tú qué crees- se acerco a él hasta poner sus labios en el oído de su amado –sa-su-ke-kun…- le dijo con ínfima sensualidad

-Por kami Sakura Uchiha que casi tres semanas sin ti han sido el infierno mismo así que te hare probarlo a ti también- le dio otra sonrisa aun mas picara

-Eso es justo lo que espero mi sasuke kun- él en segundos la volteo bajo el

-Estas igual de temperamental que cuando estas embarazada mi señora Uchiha- ambos se sorprendieron antes eso; tal vez el temperamento loco de Sakura tenía algo escondido aun que ella en realidad siempre ha estado así de loca y temperamental, tal vez por eso solo ella pudo casar al adonis Uchiha; el lentamente l empezó a besar el cuello de manera tortuosa la diversión iba a empezar, el ya casi podía empezar a sentir los gemido de su esposa salir de su garganta

-¡PPPPAAAAPPPPPAAAA!- un hermoso niño de cabellos azulados entro en el cuarto sin previo aviso –mi hermana se fue a ver al minato y no me dejo acompañarla para ver a la linda niña uzumaki- un pequeño tic nervioso apareció en la ceja de sasuke, su niña era su niña y no cualquier hijo dobe de naruto la iba a estar sonsacando –Sakura tu yo continuamos en la noche; tengo algo que hacer-

-Por dios mi amor, solo tiene 3 años- dijo ella mientras cerraba su bata

-Por esa misma razón y tu deja de ver a la niña del dobe- el niño de penas 5 estuvo por replicar pero sabía que papa no lo admitiría –no dejare que ese dobe se mezcle con los Uchiha- Sakura solo rio sabía perfectamente que su esposo estaba preparando a los hijos de su mejor amigo para que fueran dignas parejas de sus hijos ya que el no las entregaría a nadie más, por algo él era el padrino

Ella vio salir a sus dos hombres de la casa; así que solo se levanto y se miro frente al espejo, a sus 27 aun era jodidamente hermosa, vio esas marcas que tanto reclamo en su cuerpo y las observo un poco más, decidió entonces que las marcas de su piel iban junto con las de su corazón cada marca tenía una historia que estaba dispuesta a repetir una y mil veces más y aunque pensándolo bien realmente las ojeras eran casi inexistentes aun faltaba mucho por vivir y mas marcas en su piel contando mil historias más.


End file.
